


Scars

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	Scars

Hotch's body is littered in assorted scars. Some are from perfectly normal things, like having his appendix taken out or accidentally touching a hot stove. But most of them are from unsubs and other work-related accidents. There's a long, jagged line across his right side, and a smattering of tiny marks across his back from an explosion.  
But Reid's skin is perfectly clean, soft. It's unmarked, pure. Hotch would run his hands over his back, his arms, marveling at the smoothness.


End file.
